It's complicated
by That Random Writer
Summary: 1 guy 2 girls. That must be awesome for Akeem shouldn't it? No, it's not.He only likes 1 girl. But, a few wrong moves, and Akeem is in a bad situation. OC story for Cadule246!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had a contest and I promised my winners that they would get a story if they won. So here is to another winner…cadule246! Congrats! See, you guys should enter my contests and try to win, because then you get stuff!**

**I want to apologize for not having this up when I promised. I still have school until June *th so yeah. Also, I have been crazy packed with tests, projects, and memorizing my lines. (I am in Macbeth) But it's a long weekend so I should update 3 times.**

**The OC in this story belongs to cadule246…**

**Akeem:15**

**Height: 6 feet (Zendaya recently said she is 5'10. So he is a little taller than her.)**

**Job: School**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Akeem P.O.V.**

I closed my locker door after taking out my books, and putting them in there. I turned and looked around. The halls were surprisingly not too packed, but there was little groups here and there. I just stood there bored when something, or should I say 'someone' caught my attention.

There walking through the hall was Rocky Blue, along with her best friend CeCe Jones. My breath hitched in my throat, I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, and a huge smile spread across my face. Rocky really had to be one of the most beautiful things on earth…or the school.

I have never been able to talk to her before, because she hasn't had any classes with me, but this year I have all of my periods with her. I haven't talked to her though. I am…too scared. Although, today will be different. I will speak to her.

I don't know what to say though. I watched as she passed by. I smelt the air, and got a whiff of her juicy perfume. I opened my eyes and saw a book fell out of her half opened book bag. I saw this as an opportunity. I picked it up and walked after them.

I watched as Rocky opened her locker. Once she closed her locker she noticed me. "Hey, I am Akeem. Your book fell on the floor. I thought you might want it back." I played it cool, but I was dying with every time I opened my eyes from blinking.

"Oh thanks." She said taking it from me. Our fingers lightly brushed. I had to use all strength not to blush right there. Yeah guys blush too. Oh my gosh. I am such a girl, I need to toughen up. "No problem." I said calming down, and trying to be manly.

"Hey isn't he in some of our classes?" I heard CeCe say moving into view from behind Rocky. I had about four classes with CeCe, but I saw her everywhere. "Oh yeah. Wait, don't I have you in all my classes?" She said thinking. She looked so cute with that face.

"Yeah." I said laughing a little. "Sorry I just never noticed you." I shrugged. "It's cool." CeCe spoke up again. "So want to have lunch with us?" I thought about it for a second, I didn't want to sound too jumpy, so I nodded my head yes.

"Awesome! So let's go." CeCe said smiling and walking towards the cafeteria. I looked to Rocky, "She is very…-" "Excited. I know. She is like that, you'll get used to it. At least it helps me stay positive." I thought about that and shrugged. "You're right."

We started walking together towards the cafeteria when CeCe turned to us. "Come on! I got to eat, and I don't want to sit waiting for you two to catch up!" She said coming between Rocky and I, pushing us ahead as well. 'Well the moment of closeness was nice.' I thought to myself.

It's not that I didn't like CeCe, it's just she won't give Rocky and I a moment together. She always hangs with her as it is. I don't want to separate them, but I want some me time with Rocky so she can see if she likes me or not. Although, CeCe did get me lunch with Rocky so it's not all bad.

We got our lunches, and sat at a table with just the three of us. Rocky sat next to CeCe on one side of the table while I sat across from them directly in front of Rocky. Of course I would have preferred to sit next to Rocky, but I guess that's too much to ask for the first time we have lunch together…with CeCe.

"So Akeem, tell us about yourself." Said Rocky as she took a bite of her food. "Well, uh, I need to get good grades, because my mom wants me to get into a good college, and have a good career."I said. CeCe took advantage of my pause to ask a question. "What about your dad? What does he say?"

"My parents are divorced. My dad doesn't really talk about grades much. He just tries to enjoy our time together." They got quiet. "I'm sorry." Rocky said. "Oh no it's fine. Really. It's not like he's dead." I said playfully trying to reassure her. "My parents are divorced too." Said CeCe blankly.

"Really? Weird, who do you live with?" I asked. "My mom." She said. "Me too." I said. "Wow so you guys have a few things in common then." Rocky said. CeCe smiled and looked into my eyes. "Yeah, looks like we do." I smiled back and shrugged.

"So what else is there? To know about you, I mean." Rocky Said. "Oh Right…I like to wear long pants, I am about 6 feet, I eat a lot, but stay super thin, and I am a pro at roller skating. That's really my only hobby outside of school." We are just about done with our lunch by now.

"I have always wanted to learn roller skating." CeCe said. I thought for a moment. If I teach them then I could get closer to Rocky. Perfect! "I could teach you two. If you'd like." I said smiing. "Really? That'd be great!" CeCe said jumping up, and coming over and hugging me.

"Hehe, your welcome. Rocky?" I asked prying CeCe's arms from my neck. "No I can't. I have lots of studying to do. And My personal life. No time, sorry." She said Shrugging. "Maybe one time though if I find the time okay?" She said. I nodded.

I had to think this through. If I say no to CeCe they will think it's because Rocky said no, but if I stay with CeCe then I will seem nice. Okay, then I guess I'll help CeCe. I'll get some brownie points with Rocky. "Looks likes it's just you and me CeCe." I said. "Aw, that's nice of you." I shrugged.

"It's nothing. Really." Then the bell rang. We threw out our trash, an headed to our lockers. I walked them to their lockers said bye, and walked to mine. Even though it was just at a 18 degree angle to the right…what? I told you I need good grades.

A few minuets later CeCe came up to me and said Rocky went to the bathroom, and she wanted us to go on without her. I nodded. "Alright." With that we walked on to 6th period.

**CeCe P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh this boy is so cute! He is nice, funny, and he is going to be teaching me to roller skate. He will have to gt close to teach me that stuff. Oh I just can't wait! I am SO glad Rocky had to go pee, because now we are walking together. The halls are empty so we are all alone, and I'm trying to think of a topic.

I couldn't focus though. As much as I would love to be flirting with this hot guy, I know I shouldn't. I think Rocky likes him too. I can tell she always acts a certain way when she likes a boy. Calm. More calm than usual. She studies the boy, and gets him to reveal his true personality.

**Rocky P.O.V.**

*Huff* I ran into the bathroom, checked if anyone was in there, and pulled out my note book with the pencil attached. I started writing in it. _**This sucks. I met this really cute boy today, who I didn't even knew existed until earlier. He is super sweet, smart, funny, cute, and he is the first guy who is taller than me. **_

_**He is everything I want and more. The only problem? CeCe, my best friend, likes him. I can tell she always acts a certain way when she likes a boy. More excited than usual,yet coole than usual. Also, she touches them at least once. She sees what the boy likes and doesn't like, and ultimately gets him to reveal his true colors.**_

**Both CeCe and Rocky P.O.V.**

_I guess I'll just have to let her have him._

**A/N: I am a girl, and have never done a guys point of view before(when it comes to love) so sorry if it's kind of how a girl would act. I think I got better as I progresses. So what do you think of that cliff hanger? Good huh? I know! If all goes well update next weekedned! REVIEW**


	2. The wrong girl

**A/N: IT IS HERE! Finally! So in this chapter it gets a little complicated. But next chapter is where the real fun begins! **

**Akeem POV**

I was walking to my first period class when I saw Rocky by herself at her locker. 'This is my chance to finally get her alone!' I thought to myself. "Hey Rocky." I said stepping in front of her. "Hey Akeem." she said smiling and closing her locker. "Where is CeCe? You two are always together."

Not that I'm complaining you know. "Oh she is visiting her aunt for a week or two so I'm all alone." She said a little sadly. "Well Uh I could um keep you company you know so you're not all alone for...the whole, week. Or, or not you know I was just...suggesting so you know you have someone to talk to, but...if not I'm totally cool...with...that." I stuttered and mumbled that whole thing there.

I'm so stupid! Why would she want to hang out with me! "Sure sounds fun!" she said. "Really?...I mean *cough* cool." I said without thinking. "Yeah. We could hang out after school and stuff alright?" she said closing her locker. "Yeah Uh okkkkay." I stuttered. Then we just stared at each other.

I didn't know if I should just go for it or not. I really wanted to kiss her but what if she pulls away and never talks to me again. She isn't the type of girl to just go around dating and kissing any guy she can. Well...if she does like me then maybe... I slowly got lost in her eyes.

They were mesmerizing. I took I deep breath and slowly leaned forward. I looked into her eyes and saw no objection to what was about to happen. I held back a smirk and I continued forward. I was just centimeters away and I thought now or never. I reached my hand over and...brushed her shoulder.

"You got a little lint or something." Huff, I guess never. I can't believe that I just chickened out. "Oh hehe thanks." she said. I nodded and turned my head and turned away. "See you after school!" I said walking away. "You don't have to leave me alone in school stupid."Rocky called out.

"Oh yeah I was just playing." she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around mine and she guided me to first period. I smiled and hoped my little bit of muscle was paying off.

After school.

"Hey Akeem!" Rocky said walking over. "Sup Blue!" I said closing my locker and walking over to her. "Ready to hang out?" she asked holding out her arm for me to wrap mine around. "You bet. Where we going first?" I asked wrapping my arm around hers and walking her out.

"Well I was thinking we could get some ice cream." Ice cream is good it lets us talk. "Sure, why not? My treat." I said. The guys always pay, it's the gentlemen thing to do. "Oh no I could never make you do that. I suggested it anyway." she said as we got closer to the nearest ice cream shop.

"I insist. Don't sweat it. I make money too. So you know...no big deal." I said shrugging. "Oh really what do you do? For work I mean." I smirked a little. I know Rocky likes a man with a plan. If you catch my drift. "My friends dad owns a mechanic shop and I am into cars so I figured they would hire me. Which they did." I said as we approached the ice cream booth.

"Welcome to super cones. Would you like to try our new special 'Vanilla Vilan'?" the guy behind the counter asked. I looked to Rocky. "Order anything you like. The most we could spend is like 5$ total." I said pointing to the prices. "Um okay. I'll take a...junior villain." she said referring to a small vanilla cone.

"And for you sir?" the vender asked. "One Superman Sundae." "Alright coming right up. Your number is 69. We will bring it to you when it's ready. I brang Rocky to a table and pulled out a chair for her. I know I am an honor student and should be more mature...but our number was 69.

I mean that is just awesome. I chuckled under my breathe and she looked up at me and asked, "What?" I smiled. "Oh, nothing." I didn't think she'd appreciate the joke. "Okay then. Oh and thanks." she said eyeing me oddly. "No problem. So what would you like to talk about?"

I said it wanting to just hear her voice. "How'd you do on that math quiz? I got a 99." I heard the slyness in her voice. I smirked, "100." she scowled at me. "Impressive. I'll give you that." she said like it was nothing much. "You're just jealous." I said as the ice cream arrived.

"Of you?...please. Don't get cocky so fast." she said taking her ice-cream. "Oh if I'm cocky then what are you? Mrs.'I got a 99 beat that!' Thank you." I said as the ice cream man left. "I wasn't saying it like that I was just...shut up." said Rocky playfully hitting me on the arm.

"Oh sure." I laughed at her. "You know what...you're just mean."as the words left Rocky's lips my face fell. I had unintentionally hurt Rocky's feelings. "Sorry." I mumbled looking down.

"Hey I was just playing. No big." I sighed. "Oh good." I said taking a bite. "So how is the sundae?" Rocky asked eyeing it hungrily. "Pretty good."I took a chance"Want to try?" I saw her tense up but then ease. "Um no that is okay. I have a cone after all." I could tell she was lying.

"Look I really don't mind. I wasn't planning on eating this anyway. Not when you have a little cone. How would I look? Not good. Here try some." I said taking a scoop and lightly putting it in her mouth. "No I shouldn't I mean MMM." I cut her off as I placed it in her mouth. I smiled as I pulled out the spoon.

"Like?" I saw her glare but then smile. "LOVE!" I smiled as she laughed. "Good, it's yours." I stated pushing it towards her. "What? One bite maybe, but the whole thing? No way." I shrugged. "I didn't even want it. Look I'll make you a deal. I get your cone, and you take the sundae." I said grabbing her cone.

She stood up and snatched out my hands and ran away. I watched in defeat as she continued moving. I felt like and idiot. I was to straight forward and now she is gone. I continued thinking when suddenly she sat back down. I looked to her confused.

"Don't have such a long face. Look." she said pointing toward a little girl with a vanilla cone. "Why did you?" I just trailed off. She smiled and shrugged. "Hers fell on the floor. So I thought while she enjoys that one we...could enjoy this one." she said pointing toward the sundae.

She handed me another spoon and took a bite. I smiled and didn't object. It was a nice moment, I didn't want to ruin it with something stupid I might say. "So, what is your favorite color?" she asked. "What's yours?" I already had a clue but still. "Well, blue of course." I smiled.

"Really? Mine too, but that's probably not a surprise." I let that slip. She can't know Blue is my favorite because of her! "Hmm why's that?" she said taking another bite.

I swallowed the ice cream I had in my throat and panicked. "Umm no reason." She didn't seem to mind my blowing off the question and we continued to talk. We got to know a lot of things about each other and we had a lot of fun. I even got to walk her home! But I chickened out again and didn't kiss her.

We spent the next two weeks together until CeCe came back. Then things went back to normal. Eventually, it was Spring break.

~~~Akeems house~~~

I was sitting in my room playing Call of Duty Black Ops Zombies when I got an unexpected call from CeCe. I paused the single player mode and picked up. "Hey CeCe. What's up?" I said to the phone. "Hey. I was just bored because Rocky is visiting her grandma For the week and I couldn't come.

So I thought we could chill." I looked to my game and frowned. "Right now?" I was on a high level by myself on Moon, I didn't want to leave. "Yeah. Unless you are busy. If you are that is totally cool." I heard the sadness and quietly sighed. "Nah, I was just playing zombies on moon single player no big."

That was a huge lie. "Oh cool. What level? If it's high I'll leave you alone." I was on level 49 about to be on 50. I had stayed up all night doing this. "No I just started I'll be right over."

I didn't want to leave her alone. I wasn't heartless. "Okay!" I heard the excitement in her voice. I just rolled my eyes at her silliness.

~~CeCes apartment~~

I knocked on her door and waited. She opened up and hugged me around my neck. "Finally someone fun!" I staggered back but hugged her anyway. "Hey CeCe, good to see you." she pulled back and jumped up and down. "We are going to have so much fun." she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the elevator.

We went around town her holding my hand everywhere we went. Until we made it to the park. "Finally! It took forever to get here." CeCe said sitting down on a swing. I laughed and sat too. "So what now?" I asked."Push me?" I sighed and started pushing her. We talked just like with Rocky.

I stopped pushing when I got tired and sat down. She frowned at me and I shrugged. Before she could talk me into doing again a little girl walked up. "Hey missy. Can I use dat swing please." you could tell this girl was mature and Tom boyish for her age. CeCe laughed and nodded.

She got up and walked over to the swing I was on. What she did next surprised me. She sat on my lap. I just froze. Next thing I knew her hips were moving on mine. I would of totally loved it if I wasn't into her best friend! "Umm CeCe?" I squeaked out. "Ugh! This swing won't move!"

I then realized she was trying to get the swing to move so I calmed down. Eventually she gave up and she pulled me around again. We walked around some more just sharing stories when night fell. "Hey walk me home?" She said giving me a shy smile. "Sure." I said walking towards her home.

Eventually we made it and I stopped outside her door. "Well here we are. My home." I nodded and smiled. "Goodnight CeCe." I said standing there kind of awkwardly. "I really appreciate it. And I had a lot of fun." I nodded and she slowly started leaning in. I wasn't sure what to do.

Maybe she wasn't going to kiss me. Maybe she was testing me. That's it. She is trying to see if I'm worthy of Rocky. I now stood firm with a determined look on my face. I wasn't going to kiss this girl and fail Rocky. As she was centimeters away I saw her smirk so I did the same.

She remained still for a few minuets before she pulled me into a make out session. She slid her tounge into my mouth and kissed me hard. I had never kissed anyone before so I didn't know what to do. I just started pushing back. She started moaning when I got a bit fiercer by biting and sucking.

I then couldn't handle it and pulled away just a few inches. We breathed into each others faces panting heavily. "Be my boyfriend?" I then wanted to die. I loved Rocky not CeCe. Before I could explain she kissed me again, sweetly this time.

Then she put her hand near my...nether regions and she started rubbing. I opened my eyes in shock when she started rubbing hard on my pants. I couldn't fight the erection that I didn't want to form. I pulled back when she tried to get my zipper. "Yes!" I squeaked.

"Great! Goodnight!" she said pecking me and walking inside. I walked away slowly. What have I done. I now am dating the girl I loves best friend. Great. I called my best friend and when she picked up and asked what's wrong I sighed. "It's complicated."


End file.
